How Did You Know?
by hotflower06
Summary: Bella and the Cullen’s, come across the Twilight book after seeing the commercial for the movie. Who could have been watching them?
1. The Ad

_**How Did You Know?: Bella and the Cullen's, come across the twilight book after seeing the commercial for the movie. Who could have been watching them?**_

**Author's Note: I bring you another Twilight fanfic, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

BPOV (Bella's)

What was supposed to be just one on one time between Edward and me turned into one of the worst and most embarrassing days of my life. After winning against the Volturi I thought life was meant to be easy after all I was married to Edward and in some weird magical event I got Reneesme the daughter I never realized I wanted.

So you can probably understand that tonight was meant for only my angel and me, just the two of us. But what was supposed to be one of the best nights of my eternity turned into well this…

(Flashback)

"_I was so scared I was going to lose you," I said to Edward as we entered our cottage. Reneesme was spending the night at the main house, in safe hands of course. At first I couldn't let my daughter go I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go but after some convincing from Edward I was able to leave her in the care of my extended family._

"_I know love, I was so scared," Edward said leaning down to my lips, but before they even touched Emmett burst into the cottage breaking our door in the process._

"_Emmett what are you doing here?!" I screeched I really just wanted one on one time if you know what I mean._

"_Uh sorry Bells but there's a family meeting," Emmett said_

"_Then why not tell me? We could have been naked or something," Edward said_

"_Yeah right you're probably playing checkers or something, I heard about your old stories with Carlisle," Emmett said_

"_What stories?" I asked_

"_Anyways I was I kept saying 'family meeting!' 'Family meeting!'" he said, "but you were so busy with your checkers that you didn't notice," said Emmett_

"_Ok what's this meeting about?" asked Edward_

"_The strangest thing just happened, we need Bella there to conclude our suspicions," Emmett said_

"_Then ask her and leave us alone," instructed Edward_

"_Man you really want to get back to your checkers dude; I swear sex is better f.y.i." Emmett said_

"_Shut up Emmett! Let's just calmly figure this out, so we go to the meeting. I answer whatever needs to be answered and Edward and I get back to 'playing checkers'" I said slowly_

"_Fine with me," Emmett said heading out_

_Edward and I followed_

"_How long will this be?" I asked_

"_Probably all night," he groaned_

"_This better be good," I mumbled_

"_Oh it is!" Emmett called from ahead_

_We entered the house and walked into the living room where the rest of the Cullen's and of course Jake were. I smiled at him as a greeting_

"_Hey Bella!" he said_

"_Hi Jake!" I replied I looked around Seth and Leah weren't here so this meeting couldn't be so major like 'prepare to fight for your lives… again'. You know that really puts a damper on your life, but it does open your eyes to things you should have done._

"_Ok now that we are all gathered, we will start the family meeting. Jasper rewind the tape," Carlisle said_

_Jasper did, the TV rewinded to a commercial and before I or Edward could get up and leave. There it was my words, those names, my feelings all being said by some actress I never even heard of._

"_What is this?" I asked, was this a joke? But if so how did they know how I felt? I kept the barrier up in my mind not letting Edward get at any of my thoughts._

"_We're not sure, does it sound familiar?" asked Carlisle once the commercial ended_

_I nodded afraid my voice would show my fear_

"_This is bad how could this happen, no one told anyone right Emmett?" Alice said glancing at Emmett_

"_I hate to say it but doesn't Bella seem a bit too suspicious?" Rosalie said_

_That hurt, I thought during my pregnancy we had grown closer but she was still willing to leave me to the sharks._

"_I didn't. I swear," I said_

"_Of course you wouldn't, Rosalie why would you say such a thing?" asked Esme_

"_Oh come on it's not like anyone else wasn't thinking it," said Jake, I was shocked he was defending Rosalie. He seemed to realize this too and quickly added, "it was so obvious blondie over there could see it,"_

_That caused me to growl, "I love this family! I would do nothing to hurt them Jake!"_

"_Fine, fine," he responded_

"_Chill Bella," said Jasper_

_I sighed breathing in and out until I was back in complete control._

"_I think it's best we research this Stephenie Meyer person," said Edward_

Who would have thought that it would take all night? After finishing Breaking Dawn, which by the way would have made me blush if I were still human. I nodded to Carlisle indicating this indeed was my own words well except for that part where it was Jake's point of view.

"Can I read it?" asked Carlisle who had already finished Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse

"I'd rather you not… but ok," I said giving in and handing him the book

Carlisle was a quick reader only taking him five minutes to finish the whole thing.

I couldn't look at him

"Interesting," he spoke and for a second I thought he was reading into those moments between Edward and I. "Jacob should look at this to see if this matches his point of view,"

I nodded in response

"Also the fight was yesterday how could anyone possibly know…" Carlisle said

"…Alice" we both spoke

"Alice get your butt in here pronto!" I called this could not be happening how had my best friend, my sister do this to me?

"Yes?" she came over innocently

"How? Why?" I asked her

"First off Bella this isn't me, second I don't know who it is," she said

I rolled my eyes as my every being became furious, "breathe in, out," I found myself speaking out loud but it didn't help I smashed one of Esme's vases.

"Chill Bella," Jasper said rushing in

I couldn't I felt like my mind, my life had been invaded, "I'm going." I stated walking out the house to cool down.

No this is not how I expected to celebrate our victory, not at all.

**A/N: So? How was it? Too OOC? Tell me what you think!**


	2. We're in Trouble Again

**Author's Note: Thanks to all the reviews enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

BPOV (Bella's)

My fists were clenched and I didn't make it to the forest before I fell down in a heap and threw a temper tantrum. _Yes __**very**__ mature Bella._

"I can't believe this!" I shouted hitting a tree which fell underneath my strength

I felt so exposed and some of those thoughts were so vulgar! I couldn't believe the things I thought and why out of all the people it could have been why was it me?

I knew at that moment I had to get to the bottom of this before it got worse. After all one movie could ruin me completely! And four books what if there was a fifth! What if my whole life was just making money for some stupid author! **(A/N: No offense Stephenie)**

That thought didn't improve my mood; at least Edward wasn't here to see me like this though. I was a mess my dress courtesy of Alice was caked in mud from the recent rainstorm. My hair was ruffled by the wind and my mood was so childish. Who said vampires were perfect was completely wrong. Or maybe I just didn't cut it human or vampire.

_Stop it Bella!_ I thought, I needed to fix this. I couldn't fix what had already happened unless the Cullen's had some sort of time machine that would take me back the thought made me laugh. At least most people would probably watch the movie and we could just say the story is clearly just a coincidence.

Though I knew some people wouldn't take it. Or maybe I could say Stephenie was someone I knew who tended to have a huge imagination when it came to my life and just couldn't imagine my life was as boring as I had told her? That sounded like a bad lie too.

I sighed, this was hopeless. I wasn't a liar. After I got my emotions in check I headed to Edward's and mine cottage.

I was glad to find it empty; I took a quick shower to remove the mud from my skin. I looked at the dress before I changed into another offit, it was useless the dress was ruined. I sighed _Alice would just have to deal _I thought to myself.

I changed into a blue dress that was similar, trying to hide the fact that I had changed…

Of course Alice knew, she was sitting on the porch outside the Cullen's house.

"It's no big deal Alice," of course I was talking about the fact I ruined my dress not the fact that everyone knew our secret.

"Designer Bella." Alice stated but she didn't seem mad just tired.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, I was worried she hadn't looked this bad since I was carrying Rennesme.

"I just can't understand why I didn't see this, I'm so sorry Bella!" she apologized, she seemed scared as well.

"It's not your fault Alice, you were busy trying to protect us!" I told her

"I know! But this is even worse than the Italy incident or the Irina one!" Alice exclaimed

Realization hit me, "They're coming again?" I asked

She gave a small nod her eyes staring down at her feet

"And I don't think we have a good chance of winning this time," she said

I went stiff, I saw everyone's faces run through my mind. Those I loved _Edward, Rennesme, Jake, Alice, Emmett… And those others who had made contact with me whether small or big._

"Are they after everyone?" I asked

"Mostly Stephenie and us," she said

"Is there any way to stop them?" I asked

"A trade," Jasper said walking over to Alice who didn't seem to acknowledge him.

"A trade?" I asked

"The writer." He answered

I sighed, I wish there was a way around this. But I realized there wasn't, _did this women realize how much danger she had put not only us but herself in?_

"Bella there's no other way," Edward said walking over to me I turned to him and dry sobbed into his shirt as he rubbed the back of my head.

"Mom are we going to die?" asked Rennesme I looked up to see fear in her eyes. She had cried it was clear to see her brown eyes were rimmed with red.

I couldn't reply.

"We're not sure," Jacob said his voice was tight and I could tell it pained him as well to see Rennesme cry.

"Oh come on! What is one more fight with the Volturi?" asked Emmett who seemed unbothered.

"I don't know Emmett? Perhaps the fact we might not all make it out alive?" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Be serious," Carlisle said, I turned towards him as he and Esme joined the rest of us outside. "We are going to do what we always do. Prepare." He ordered, I had never seen him so sure of himself but I'm sure working at the hospital would do that to someone. Especially in those cases where you may lose a patient.

We nodded in response.

"Good, Alice you keep watch," Alice nodded. "Jasper, Bella, and Edward try and get in contact with as many of our allies as possible," we nodded. "Finally Emmett, Rosalie, and I will guard the town," he said.

"What about finding Stephenie?" asked Esme turning to her husband who seemed to not have a part in his plan.

"We know her basic location is in Arizona," Carlisle said

"How about I check it out then?" she asked

Carlisle seemed to be debating, "fine but take someone else with you," he said.

"I'll go!" Alice volunteered

"No you are not going, it could be dangerous," Jasper said

"F.Y.I. Jazz it's the twentieth century," Alice said "fine, Rosalie you go then," she sighed

Rosalie smiled a bit

"Wait wouldn't it be better if Bella goes?" Jacob asked, Rosalie frowned.

"Why?" asked Emmett

"She lived there, she would get around easier," Jake explained

"No way is that happening!" Edward said

"But it is true," Carlisle said, he seemed to like the idea. I wonder if it was out of protection for Esme or the fact we would get around easier, _not that I had been around all of Arizona._

"It would be nice to spend more time with her," Esme said

"And it is my life this women is writing about," I said

"Partly mine," Jacob pointed out wearing a little smirk

"Yeah desperate Jacob, wow so interesting," Rosalie said

Jake glared at her, "At least she likes me more then you," he said

"It isn't a popularity contest," she retorted

"Yeah because you would so win that wouldn't you?" he asked

"Guys stop!" I shouted

"It's the truth Bella just admit it," Jake said to me

"If you want the truth both of you are getting on my nerves right now," I said

"Well fine with me, you did drag the rest of us into this," Rosalie said glaring at me

"Aunty Rosie!" Rennesme said, her voice sounded torn

"Don't choose favorites Rennesme because it won't end well," Rosalie said still glaring

"What are you saying?" I asked

"Well who do you think she honestly likes better apart from the mutt," that received a glare from Jake. "You're rarely there Bella, either spending time with Edward or going off doing your own thing you're really hard to pin down. And no Emmett that isn't what I meant," she said to her husband who was grinning.

"I am a good mother!" I retorted but then I wasn't sure. _Was I being the best mother I could or was I like Renee?_ _So easily lost in doing what I desired. "_I am aren't I?" I asked

"Great one!" Rennesme said smiling up at me

I smiled down at her

"I'll go to Arizona," I decided

Esme smiled and the air cleared of arguments as we went back inside the house. If only our problems would turn into thin air as well, _oh well I guess it's just my wishful thinking_.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed and sorry for taking so long. R&R please!**


	3. I'll Miss You

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating thanks again to those that reviewed. Here's another chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

BPOV (Bella's)

We didn't have much time. That was pretty clear as we all prepared for our separate trips.

"You don't have to go with Esme, Bella," Edward said to me. I looked up from my suitcase-Alice didn't have enough time to pack everyone's suitcase, so we were on our own. –

"Jakes right I know the place better than any of you," I stated, I was determined to get to the bottom of this mess we had ended up in.

"Vampires are fast learners Bella, and what you have told me about Arizona I could probably get around just as well as you," he said

"I have not talked about Phoenix that much," I stated

"Awake? No, but you have when you slept," he said grinning as he probably remembered my sleep talking. _Stupid perverted stalking vampire_ I thought to myself.

"Well it's too late to change my mind," I said

"It's never too late," he said

"Look I got us in this mess so I need to get us out," I stated hoping he would just drop the subject.

"Actually the ones at blame are Jacob and I," Edward stated

"Why? Because I flirted with Jake to get all the 'scary stories' out of him and happened to be more observant when it came to you than any other girl?" I asked

"You forgot the part where we fell in love," he said

"Still," I started "it's my life. Sure there's a snippet of Jake in there but he can't stop thinking of me or I guess it really was Rennesme all along," I realized.

"Don't remind me," Edward mumbled

"So in conclusion this is my mess I need to fix and now that I'm actually able to do something other than run and hide…" I started

"You never ran and hid Bella," Edward interrupted.

"Well at least I'll be useful this time around and I'm actually able to stay around a human without planning how I'll kill her. At least give me a chance to redeem myself for all those years," I begged.

"Bella that was only once that I planned your death but look how it turned out," he said he tried to smile but I could tell our first meeting in biology played out in his mind just like a horror movie and he shook his head to wipe the memory away.

"It's fine Edward. I'm fine." I promised him walking away from my suitcase to caress his arm as he stood there stiff as a statue.

"No it isn't Bella! I nearly killed you that day how could that be 'fine'?!" he shouted at me

"Shh, shh," I said calmly still caressing his arm "it's in the past anyway your stuck with me no going back," I told him.

He smiled down at me "like I ever would," he said leaning down to kiss me.

The kiss sent my cold and dead body on fire and my mind lost track of time and the task at hand; packing.

"Really I ask you to do one small task; packing! And I come in here to find you too sucking faces come on we're short on time! Just save it up God knows you've done that before!" Alice shouted exasperated obviously she was still upset that she had missed this happening.

I frowned at her "Alice I'm capable of packing my own bag," I said as she threw out all the clothes I folded nicely in there. I had even packed some of the clothes she had given me just so this wouldn't happen.

"Think of something that would blend in!" she shouted

As she ran to my over sized closet taking out my shorts, tanks, and T-Shirts.

"Alice chill!" I shouted at her, she was only making me panic and I didn't want to have to deal with another breakdown. Especially in front of Edward.

"I can't chill this is my fault!" she shouted again

"Where's Jasper?" I asked

"Packing," Alice answered she frowned as she said that. She didn't seem to like the idea of being away from Jasper just like I hated, I would have to be away from Edward.

"Alice its fine. We'll all be ok." I promised embracing Alice but she pulled away and headed back to the closet to grab clothes for Edward and threw in a thick winter jacket into an already cramped and full bag.

Then Alice left walking off her body tense I had to say it was weird to see Alice angry.

"Will she be ok?" I asked Edward

"It's difficult, she can't understand why she didn't see this happening and now she's blaming herself," Edward said rubbing his temple. I pitied him I couldn't imagine what Alice was thinking or more likely yelling.

After that we stored our bags into separate cars. "I'll miss you love." Edward said giving me a quick peck before I got into the passenger seat; Esme was driving Carlisle's Mercedes.

"I'll miss you too," I said

"Oh geeze you too! You have heard of the cell phone right? The handy invention in which two people or in this case vampires can communicate when far away." Rosalie said

"Or if you're a werewolf like myself transforming is so much easier and cheaper," Jake said back.

"Why would anyone want to be a smelly mutt," Rosalie snided

"Because we're so hot!" Jake replied "Literally!" he added

This caused Emmett to laugh but _seriously when wasn't my big burly brother not laughing?_ Even in the face of danger he would find the word 'pudding' hilarious.

"Did you seriously just call me ugly?" Rosalie asked obviously not getting that Jake meant his unbelievable high body temperature.

"Yeah maybe I did, are you going to let me?" he asked

_Great Jake was fueling the fire_, I'm glad Rose was not going to be here because there wasn't anyone to stop them fighting when we were gone.

"Stop it guys like I keep saying we're on a tight schedule," Alice said

"Let's go Bella," Esme said getting in the driver's seat.

"Good luck you too!" Alice said

"Kick some writer's ass!" Emmett boomed

We left after that I could just tell this trip was going to be a long one but I also knew it would be an interesting one as well.

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry! I didn't mean to take so long to update hope you enjoyed R&R please! **


End file.
